The hardest assignment ever
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Tessa has delt with world leaders, demons and just very stubborn humans. But will her hardest assignment ever be baby sitting for her own family? Read and find out, read and review. This is the sequel to My Little Sister!
1. Her first day at home

Chapter 1- Her first day at home

"So what's my next assignment?" Tessa asked her supervisor. She had just

completed her hardest assignment of all, and her most successful.

"This is going to be an easy one baby. A very easy one."

"What is it?!"

"Baby sitting."

"Baby sitting?!" She exclaimed. "Who?"

"Zoë.."

"Well that's different, if it's just Zoë, then that's fine. Not only is she my best friend, she's my baby sister and incase no one has noticed yet she's old enough to stay home alone by herself now."

"No! It's Zoë and the twins and Sophie!"

"All of them!"

"Yes, all of them."

"Tess, couldn't it just be my sisters and not the twins?"

"Sweetheart, I know that the twins are a little wild, but they're…"

"Wild! Aunt Tess, they're hellions!"

"You can handle it."

"Two three year olds, you think that I can actually handle two, three year olds! And a two year old. I'm only seventeen! What is this!"

"Well, Zoë is eleven now."

"That's true, she could be of some help."

"Now where are your shoes baby?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a question."

"What's that?"

"When I'm with all the kids, where will all the adults be?"

"They're having a vacation."

"Together? Why?"

"No, not together. Because they need one, and you'll see why." Tess said as the car was suddenly stopped in front of that same old house in New York City that they had all grown accustomed to calling home.

"Home again." Tessa said as she got out of the car, grabbing her duffle bag from the backseat, "So, are you going to help me?"

"Of course not! They're all yours, this is my vacation too!" She said as she sped off, leaving Tessa barefoot on the curb.

Tessa made her way inside the house. There was no one there, but by looking around, it was evident that the house was very well lived in, which she knew to be true first hand. The house was not as well kept as it used to be, but with very small kids that was to be expected. To be truthful, Tessa thought that the house looked rather like a hurricane had hit it. Suddenly Tessa heard the front door open. She turned around.

"Hi Tessa."

"Hi, Mommy." She said as she suddenly found her baby sister in her arms. "Hi Sophie." She kissed her. Baby Sophie giggled. And they followed their mother to the kitchen.

"How are you doing darling?" Monica asked her oldest daughter as she quickly began to unpack the groceries.

"I'm good. My last assignment was simply wonderful."

"I can't wait to hear about it."

"How are things here?"

"Well as you can see, its very active around here!" Monica laughed.

"Yes, I can definitely see that." Her daughter laughed in reply.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us." She said.

"Your welcome, besides, Zoë can help me."

"Yes, she can." Suddenly the backdoor opened. Zoë sneezed.

"Darling come here." Monica said as she hugged Zoë, "What's wrong? Don't you feel well?"

"No." She said as she sneezed again.

"Sweetheart, you go up to bed, I'll be there in a minute." She watched as Zoë went up the backstairs. "Meanwhile young lady, where are your shoes?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's cold out, you should have shoes on."

"Sorry Mom, but if you remember correctly, when I was little neither of us ever wore shoes."

"I know." She said as she kissed her and then headed upstairs to see Zoë.

"You've gotten so big!" She said to Sophie. "What's it like being two, I've forgotten."

Suddenly the back door opened again.

"Hi Tessa." Gloria sounded exhausted as she came in the door, the twins spilled into the room ahead of her, and Gloria grabbed both their hands before they could run any further. She laughed. "Thank you so much for coming and watching them."

"It's my pleasure."

"You know they aren't as bad as you think they are. They are just spirited. That's all." She said, still clinging to the twin's hands. "Say hi guys."

"Hi!" They said.

"Hi, you've gotten so big!" The twins smiled at her, their bright brown eyes sparkled.

"She's sick!" Monica said as she came back down the stairs. "Now we have to stay."

"No, Monica you go, I'll stay." Gloria offered.

"No, you and Adam need the vacation much more than we do."

"No, you all go, I can take care of her."

"Thank you so much." Monica said as she took Sophie back in her arms.

"Bless you." Gloria began to cry.

………………..

"How are you?"

"I've been better, I've been worse." Zoë said.

"Well, I'm here to baby sit."

"That's good."

"How are things, living with all these little babies?"

"Kind of fun actually. I don't get as much attention as I did when I was still the youngest around here, but that's only natural."

"Yeah, it is, that's what happened when I was little and you were born."

"So, when is everybody leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Let's just hope they're all asleep when their Mom's leave."

"Well let's make sure of that." Tessa said, lying down on her bed.

"Does it feel good to be back in your own bedroom?"

"It sure does."

"Where's Sophie's crib?"

"She sleeps in your bed now!"

"What?"

"No, just kidding! She has her very own bedroom now."

"So, your here, by yourself."

"No, this is still your room too. And it always will be. After all, isn't this the bedroom that we've shared together forever?"

"Yeah, it is." Tessa smiled.

"This is also the bedroom that I lied you down in when we brought you home from the hospital." Monica said, smiling, she looked slightly teary eyed. "And you too, Zoë."

"Goodnight Mom."

"Night Mom."

"Goodnight girls. I love you." Monica turned out the light and shut the door.

………………..

"Now, there are a couple of things you should know." Gloria said as she handed Tessa a very long list. "This is a list of everything you need to know. What they need at bedtime, every thing. Oh and one thing I didn't put on that list, Olivia is very, very shy around strangers, so if you take them out keep her really close to you."

"I will."

"Thank you so much Tessa." Gloria hugged her and then she left.

Tessa and Zoë were now alone with all the little kids.


	2. Maybe they aren't that bad

Chapter 2- Maybe they aren't that bad

Tessa went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Her mother had done her the favor of making sure that the refrigerator was full. In fact, it was so full that it was about to burst. Tessa turned around when she heard the pitter patter of little feet behind her. It was Michael.

"Hi Michael."

"Hi." He said. "Where's my Mommy?"

"She left for a couple of days, but until she gets back, I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, he seemed to like the idea of that. "When you aren't here, where do you go?"

"I go on assignments for God."

"Just like my Mommy and Daddy and your Mommy and Daddy?"

"That's right."

"Am I going to do that someday?"

"Yes you are. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be having your nap right about now?" Michael nodded.

"You want to go back upstairs and go to sleep?"

"But I'm hungry. What are you having?" He asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table when he noticed that she was holding the refrigerator open.

"I haven't decided yet. But if you must eat, what would you like?"

"An apple please."

"Okay." She said, as she heard someone sneeze.

"Hi Zoë."

"Hey."

"You feel any better?"

"A little. What's for lunch?" She asked as she sat in the chair next to Michael.

"I don't know, Michael wants an apple, but other than that I've got nothing."

"Maybe just some sandwiches and apple slices." Zoë suggested.

"Yeah!" Michael said.

"That does sound good."

"Good morning fellow members of the bourgeoisie class." Came a little voice. That little voice belonged to Michael's genius twin sister, Olivia. Tessa and Zoë exchanged glances.

"What?" Michael asked her.

"Your so naive." She sighed, taking a seat across from her brother.

"Hey, no name calling." Tessa demanded. "Apologize please Olivia."

"I'm sorry Michael."

"That's ok."

"How old are you guys anyway?" She said, trying to remember.

"We just turned three." Olivia said proudly.

"Congratulations."

"Hey, I'm going to go and get Sophie." Zoë said. "She's probably going to wake up any moment."

"Thank you Zoë. Are you feeling up to going out today?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Maybe it was just a twenty-four hour thing."

"Hopefully." Tessa said as Zoë went up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I don't know guys. Maybe we'll go and play in the park or maybe just for a little walk or something."

……………………

By the time that Tessa would have considered taking the kids out it was pouring rain and there was absolutely no way that she was taking them out in such a severe storm as this was supposed to be. That would be a recipe for disaster. Besides Zoë wasn't feeling well again, so with no help it was going to be hard no matter what she and the kids decided to do together.

"We're ready to go." The twins said excitedly. They were waiting for her by the back door, struggling to put their coats on and defiantly having no success with their rain boots or their hats or even gloves.

"Go where?" She asked, bouncing Sophie on her hip.

"Outside, to play!" Olivia reminded her.

"Yeah."

"Look outside guys. It's raining and you'll get swept a way by that wind. So, maybe tomorrow, if it stops raining."

"But you promised."

"Your Mommy wouldn't let you go out there, would she?"

The twins exchanged glances. "No." Olivia answered. "Mommy wouldn't."

"But how are we going to have fun?"

"Come on guys, take off your coats and follow me." The twins obeyed and followed her to the living room. Tessa sat on the floor and placed Sophie, (who cried every time Tessa put her down) on her lap. The twins came and sat next to her.

"Now. What do you do on a rainy or snowy day?"

"Well sometimes Mommy takes us out shopping or to the library or on one of her assignments."

"And Daddy takes us out to play in it."

"No, I mean what do you do when you stay inside the house?"

"A story!"

"A lot of stories!" Olivia announced excitedly as she seemed to suddenly remember their tradition.

"That's no problem, I have a lot of stories."

"As many as Mommy?"

"I don't know."

"As many as Daddy?" Olivia asked.

"I can definietly say no to that one. But what do they tell you about, casework?" Tessa inquired. The twins nodded.

"Hum, let me think. How about you guys go put your pajamas on and come back down here, and then I'll be ready for you."

"Okay." The twins said as they bolted upstairs in anticipation of the new story.

……………………

"What story should I tell?" Tessa asked herself out loud. Sophie sat comfortably on her lap and the twins sat on the floor around her. Zoë, who could not sleep and who had heard that there would be a story was lying on the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

"Do you have any stories about dragons?" Michael asked.

"Dragons aren't real." His sister told him. "Can you please tell us about the Watergate Scandal?"

"Olivia, I wasn't even born when Watergate happened."

"Oh."

"I was born in 1999, I don't even remember the millennium."

"Hey, Tessa did you ever stop to consider that you were born in a different millennium than the rest of us?"

"Not really, now that I think of it. But does it really matter? Like I said, I don't remember the twentieth century."

"That's not what counts. What counts is that you were there." Zoë said. "Anyway, will you please tell us about the time that you and I got lost in San Francisco. I was four, you were ten."

"Oh that funny little trip. Poor Mom that was supposed to be her day off." Tessa laughed. "Does that sound fun to you guys?" She asked the twins. They nodded. "All right, here's how it all began…"

…………………..

By the time that Tessa had finished telling the story the fire in the fireplace had died out. Only little ashes were left dancing in the fireplace. The rain pounded heavily on the roof, but it was a peaceful rain. Tessa looked down, Sophie was asleep in her arms. She had been so immersed in her story that she had failed to realize that all of her listeners had indeed fallen asleep! The twins looked so peaceful, sweet and innocent lying on the floor together in each other's arms. One would say that they were little angels, even if they did not already know that to be true. That day had forced Tessa to reconsider her opinion on Michael and Olivia. Perhaps they weren't all that bad. May be they were just 'spirited' as their mother had suggested. Or could it be that they were just typical three year olds? She thought this all over very carefully as she put Sophie and the twins to bed, and then ventured to her own bed, leaving Zoë on the couch.

………………..

"Sunrise, sunrise, looks like morning in your eyes…" The music played in the background.

"This is nice." Monica sighed softly as she laid her head against her husband's shoulder.

It was dark out and they were all alone on a warm beach. They danced together under the moonlight, their bare feet swimming in the pearl white sand.

She felt safe in his arms and he felt happy just holding her.

"How do you think the kids are?" She asked abruptly.

"Fine." He told her. "After all, they are with Tessa, right?"

"Right."

"You are so beautiful." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

She didn't know how to reply other than to kiss him. He tightened his grip on her and deepened their kiss. As they kissed she could feel the water rising under her toes. The tide was coming, and while both of them knew it; neither of them cared as they were content in their own little world. When they finally stopped Andrew laid down on the beach, pulling Monica with him.

"Andrew, what are you doing?"

"Let's sleep here tonight."

"But, the tide…"

"It's okay angel girl, it's not going to come up any farther than it has." He told her. She smiled.

"Okay, I'd love to." She said.

He took her in his arms as she turned over on her side to face him. They resumed their kiss from where they left off and spent the rest of the night like that under the stars in each other's arms.


	3. Okay, they are that bad

Chapter Three- Okay, they are that bad

"Tea, soup and covers." Tessa said, kissing Zoë's head as she got into bed. Zoë sneezed once again.

"I understand." She sneezed again. "I just have to stay in bed all day."

"That's right."

"Feel better Zoë." Her baby sister said.

"Thanks Sophie. Have a good time today, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled as her oldest sister picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"We're ready!" She heard Olivia shout from down stairs. Tessa cringed. She was not looking forward to this.

"I'm coming." She shouted. "Wait for me."

By the time that Tessa reached the bottom of the stairs the twins had managed to put their coats on and all that remained was their boots. After putting their boots on the four of them left for the park.

It was a hard, long and very tiring walk. Tessa felt as though she needed a pair of extra hands. Every rain puddle the kids saw they tried to dive into. Olivia clung tightly to Tessa's hand but her brother was another story. He walked a few short paces ahead of them and by the time they reached the park he was drenched in mud and water from head to toe. This, however, did not seem to bother him one bit. In fact Tessa thought that he seemed happier the dirtier he was.

"Okay guys. Stay where you can see me. Okay?" She said as she sat on the park bench and flipped open her drawing pad.

"Okay!" The twins squealed as they ran off to the playground. Tessa laughed and then she turned to her little sister, who still stood beside her.

"What's wrong? Do you want to go play Sophie?" Sophie shook her head. Her strawberry blonde ponytails bounced. Tessa lifted her on to the bench. Sophie peered onto her sister's drawing pad.

"What's that?" She pointed to the drawing pad.

"Oh. It's my drawing pad, would you like to look at it?"

"Yes please." She said she took the giant pad in her very small hands. Tessa watched her youngest sister for a moment and enjoyed the sight of her indulging in what she thought to be one of the best things in life, art. Tessa looked up to find the twins. She located them on the swings, obviously having a small argument of some sort. She laughed and turned back to Sophie.

"This is pretty." Sophie said of Tessa's newest drawing.

"Thank you." She told her.

Sophie's little blue eyes studied the picture in great detail. It captivated her.

"Who's it for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who is the dress for?"

"No one. It was just an idea. But you just gave me a new idea."

"How?"

"Well, now that I think of it, don't you think that dress is just perfect for Mommy?" Sophie looked at the picture for a moment longer.

"Yeah, for Mommy!" She cried. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy and Daddy are on vacation, remember?"

Sophie began to tear up a little bit.

"Oh darling, please don't cry." She said as she hugged her.

"I want my Mommy." She started crying.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you and I make the dress for Mommy, okay."

"Okay." She sniffled and then she smiled.

Tessa smiled in reply. Happy that she had succeeded in calming her baby sister she looked up to find the twins. It took her a moment to realize that she could not find the twins anywhere. Her mind whirled and she immediately began to say as silent prayer. Quickly stuffing her notepad inside her Kath Kidson messenger bag and placing it over her head, she grabbed Sophie's hand and began to walk. Where she was going, she did not know.

"Where we going?"

"Look for the twins and don't let go of me!"


	4. No, really, they are that bad

Chapter 4- No, really, they are that bad

"Where could they be?" Tessa exclaimed.

Although Sophie was small, only two and a half she sensed that her big sister was very worried, and that troubled her very much.

"I don't know." She offered the only answer had.

"Thanks."

"Think Tessa, think!" She said out loud. "Where would you go if you were three? Well, wait a minute. Your just about three, where would you go Sophie?"

Sophie was silent for a few moments. Then her eyes lit up. She had an idea. The little girl began to walk toward the Central Park Zoo, pulling Tessa along with her.

"Where are we going?" Tessa asked.

"The Zoo, silly!" She said, sounding like she felt, exasperated.

They spent a grand total of fifteen minutes looking for the twins around the Zoo. Tessa knew they couldn't have gotten into the actual Zoo on account of the fact that they were just barely three years old and possessed no money of any sort. Needless to say, Tessa was becoming very, very worried about them.

"Are you sure that you haven't seen them?" Tessa asked. She and Sophie had turned around and were walking back to the playground, hand in hand.

"Yes I am."

"Wait a minute. I have one more idea." Tessa said as she began to walk into the grass to the right of them.

"Where we going?"

"Well, do you remember that big puddle of mud that we saw when we came here?"

"Yap. That looked fun!"

"Well, even so, I think that's where the twins ran off to."

As they grew nearer to the enormous puddle of mud Tessa grew more nervous by the second. What was she to do if the twins weren't there? She did not know what she would do or where she would go if that be the case. Tessa breathed a huge sigh of relief when they came upon the 'mud field,' as she liked to call it, and she saw the twins. She sure was thankful, but she honestly didn't know rather to be happy or enraged. After all, they had deliberately disobeyed her.

"Hey guys!" She shouted to the twins. Sophie tried to run into the puddle of mud, but Tessa restrained her. "Come on, let's go!" She said.

"Why, we're having fun!" Michael said.

"I know guys, but it's going to rain again soon, look at the clouds!" She tried to be enthusiastically convincing.

"Alright." Olivia was the first to relent as she made her way over to Tessa. Michael was not so easy, however.

"Ah, do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes, you have to. You have to right now." She said as strictly as she could manage.

"Okay." He finally gave in, diving into the puddle of mud once more before following Tessa.

So, the reunited foursome began their journey back home. And about two blocks prior to the house the rain came pouring down from the sky. The little girls began to shriek and cry. Michael however was enjoying the rain immensely. By the time that they reached the house the rain had done it's job. The twins were already soaking wet, but now Tessa and Sophie were too.

"Okay guys." She said as she shut the backdoor. "Bath time."

"No!" they all said at once.

"Oh come on, when your older you'll love to take a bath, trust me! And you're going to require one sooner or later. So you might as well just do it and get it over with."

"Hey guys." Zoë sniffed as she came down the stairs.

"What did I tell you?"

"You said tea, soup and covers."

"I know. Which is why…"

"I know." She sneezed. "But I need to get out of bed for a while."

"Good then, could you give Sophie her bath?"

"Sure come on Sophie." She said, taking Sophie's hand.

"Ah, I can't believe this!"

………………….

After their bath, which had taken about three times longer than it should have, purely due to resistance on the twins behalf, Tessa sent them to play as she drifted to the kitchen and planned what they were going to have for dinner. She decided on soup, which, to her surprise, turned out to be quite a popular choice. After dinner they stayed up for a few hours and then after that Tessa put the kids to bed, reading them a story beforehand, of course. Tessa couldn't sleep. Even Zoë, as sick and miserable as she was, was now asleep. So, with nothing else to do, she got up to go check on the kids.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She asked Sophie, who was standing in her crib. She went over to her and picked her up. "Wow, you're burning up!" she exclaimed, taking her hand off her sister's forehead. Sophie did not reply, but she did sneeze.

"Oh no, you've got it too, haven't you?" Sophie sneezed again, and then laid her head against Tessa's shoulder. She rocked her littlest sister in her arms.

"I…" She sneezed again before she could finish her statement.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go sleep in my bed, okay?" Sophie nodded in agreement, and with her stuffed bear on hand she went with her biggest sister.

Both their eyes were sagging with sleep. They looked on at Zoë with pure jealousy. She was sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. Tessa had just tucked her sister into her bed, climbed in herself and shut her eyes when she heard someone come in their bedroom door. Her eyes shot open and she looked toward the side of her bed, there she saw Olivia and Michael.

"We can't sleep." Olivia spoke as their representative. Michael sneezed as evidence to their claim.

"Oy vey!" Tessa exclaimed. "This is going to be one long assignment!"


	5. Stranded

Chapter 5- Stranded

"You're all sick?" Tessa asked. The twins sneezed simultaneously. "I guess you are." She answered her own question. Her own bed was only big enough for her and Sophie, what was she to do?

"Can we please have a glass of water and some medicine please?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." She said, as she got up, leaving a half asleep Sophie in her bed.

"And may we please have tissue?"

"You sure can." She said.

………………..

Tessa was surprised at how easy it had been to put the twins back to bed the night before. Now she sat in the living room window seat. Outside a light snow had begun to fall. She was surprised. She had thought that it was too late in the year to snow, and then she realized that she was wrong. At all costs she was not taking the kids out in that that day. She just wouldn't do it! She refused!

"Wow!" She heard Zoë say as she came down the stairs.

"Wow what?"

"Look at that snow! Well, I'm off."

"You're going to school?" She asked.

"Sure I am, why?"

"Come here." Zoë walked over to her sister who put her hand on her forehead.

"You're warm, very warm but you don't feel too awfully bad."

"Good, cause I'm going."

"Okay, but can you get there by your self?"

"Sure, besides, Lauren and Lizzie should be here soon anyway."

"Okay. But if you feel worse let me know."

"I will, and by the way, Rose and Eve would love too see you, oh and so would Jodie."

"Of course. If you see any of them today tell them to stop by."

"I'll be sure to. It's not as though I don't see Rose almost everyday anyway." Suddenly there was a knock at the backdoor.

"That's them; I better go." Zoë said as she picked up her backpack, hugged her sister and skipped out the door. As soon as the back door shut Tessa heard three pairs of little feet coming down the stairs.

"Hi guys." She said to them. "Feeling any better today?"

"On the contrary, I'm afraid." Olivia said.

"No." Michael said, not understanding what his sister had said at all.

Sophie simply sneezed and reached for her sister to pick her up. She did so and then proceeded to ask the kids what they were going to do with the rest of their day.

"Bed." Olivia said.

"No school." Michael practically begged.

"Of course you won't be going to school, you aren't well enough for that. Today you are going to stay in bed and play board games, okay?" The twins and Sophie cheered.

………………..

Tessa was relieved to find all of the kids napping in the twin's room when she went to check on them. Olivia was in her bed with Sophie by her side. Of course Sophie had fallen asleep with her teddy bear in her arms, as always. But unlike the typical three year old, Olivia had fallen asleep with a second or third grade level book laid open across her legs. Tessa picked the book up, closed it and placed it on the nightstand as she silently wondered rather or not Olivia could truly interpret the context of the volume at such a young age. Michael had fallen asleep with nothing in his arms. He had not taken his teddy bear to bed, because he wanted to prove that he was too old for it, ironically, he had fallen asleep with his fingers in his mouth. She laughed at this and then headed back downstairs, where she had already began making dinner.Tessa went to awaken the kids an hour later. When she reached the twin's room she was very surprised to find the room that she had left so peaceful only a mere hour beforehand in such utter anarchy. Michael and Olivia were screaming at each other, and Sophie held her hands tightly to her ears.

"Guys, what's this all about?" Tessa demanded. She could barely hear herself speak over the chaos. Sophie shot her a desperate look.

"You guys!" She screamed as loud as she could muster. The room became silent all at once, and the twins immediately turned their full attention to Tessa. "What is this all about?" She asked, managing to speak in a much softer tone.

"Michael called me a know it all again, I persisted to tell him that I wasn't what he called a 'know it all, but that I am merely an intellectual."

"That proves my point!" Michael said.

"No it doesn't!" she shouted in reply as she threw her book at him, this set a chain reaction and they began to argue once more.

"Enough!" Tessa said. "I've had enough with this. Guys. You love each other, right?" The twins nodded.

"She's my best friend." Michael whispered.

"Well then, may be you should consider the fact that you guys are just different from each other. No one is the same you know, that's what makes every person unique."

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"Unique? Well, that means that each person is different, for example they look or act different, or they like different things. Or may be even, they are good at some things but not others. What do you guys think?"

"I'm sorry Olivia." He said, a sense of shame could be detected in his voice.

"I apologize for my behavior as well." Olivia replied, Tessa saw a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Good. I'm glad you've worked things out." She smiled. "No more arguing. Not while I'm here anyway." She laughed, as she left the room, happy to have restored it to a peaceful state.

……………….

Monica awoke the next morning, the sun shinning brightly in her face. She smiled. She tightened her grip on her husband. She felt his grip on her tighten as well and he kissed her.

"Good morning, Angel Girl."

"Good morning Andrew." She sighed. She laid there for a few moments and then opened her eyes. And once she did, she realized that they were in a whole different place. While the setting was still tropical there was no hotel nearby, no life at all, or at least human life anyway. When she looked ahead of them all she could see was pure ocean. Clenching onto the raft that they had ended up falling asleep in, the realization of what had happened to them finally came to her. She sat up quickly, causing Andrew to truly wake up.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Andrew, I think that we're stuck on a deserted island." She said simply and calmly. Andrew sat up and looked around him. He nonchalantly fell back on to the raft.

"Andrew?!" She asked, surprised by his passive action.

"It's not like this is all going to be that bad." He said, pulling her back down. She laughed as her face hit the raft. He climbed on top of her and started kissed her face and neck.

"No, I guess, this won't be that bad." She said, kissing him back. They laid there for a while, listening to the sounds of the tropical morning.

"Do you ever wish, Andrew, that when we lived on earth in human form that we lived by the ocean?"

"You know," he said as he enjoyed holding her in his arms. "I don't think I've ever really thought about it that much."

"You've never thought about living by the ocean?"

"No, have you?"

"Of course."

"I have an idea."

"What's that?" She sighed.

"How about when summer comes we all go to Cape Cod?"

"Oh, Andrew I love it!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him. He kissed her forehead in reply.

"Well, we will look forward to that. And to much, much more of this." He said kissing her lips firmly, yet quickly and somewhat passionately. "It is however, time to get up Mrs. Wings."


	6. Is this ever going to end?

Chapter 6- Is this ever going to end?

"Time to get up! Why?" She asked.

"Look at the clouds." He said, pulling her to her feet. "It's going to rain soon. We need to find somewhere to sleep, or make somewhere to sleep."

"Why can't we just sleep in the rain?" she asked, catching up to him.

"You don't sleep in the rain."

"No silly, you don't, you make love in the rain." She said, kissing him.

"Are you sure that you haven't contracted some island fever or something?"

"Andrew, I'm fine. It's just that this is probably one of the only times that we're ever going to get to be wild or spontaneous, or…"

"I understand. But come on, there's real big storm rolling in."

………………..

"Okay, I am not going to school in that." Zoe said as she came down the stairs and pointed out the window.

"What's the big deal?"

"It's pouring. That's the big deal." Thunder struck.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Tessa asked, glancing at the ominous sky.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker. Then they went off with a 'bang!' Soon excessively loud shrieks of horror could be heard coming from the smallest inhabitants of the house. Tessa and Zoe ran up the flight of stairs to the twin's room. Dim light shone through the windows and made it possible for them to still see. This was not the case in the twins room. Zoe drew the curtains, and their screaming stopped. Tessa took the three kids in her arms.

"What is it guys?"

"It was dark." Olivia said.

"Where are the lights?"

"Well Michael, they are gone."

"Are they afraid of the storm too?"

"Yes, the lights are afraid of the storm too."

Just then they heard thunder again. Then all of a sudden they heard a crash and Tessa recognized this sound as the sound of breaking glass.

"Guys, stay here." She said as she headed for the door. Tessa made her way down the front stairs, and there, in the living room she saw it. There was a giant tree limb sticking through the front window and it was now raining inside. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't leave it like this, but who would she call to fix something like this? Tessa sneezed. A feeling of horror rushed over her. She was sick now too! She wanted nothing more than to scream bloody murder, but instead she proceeded to call a repairman.

Four hours later the tree was gone and the window was boarded up. Tessa was surprised at how many other things in the house had changed. Zoe was on the phone with one of her friends, and thus had locked herself in their room. Tessa had the absolute worst headache ever! She headed upstairs to check on the kids when all of a sudden she heard crying coming from the top of the stairs. When she got upstairs Sophie ran up to her sister and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was sobbing. Tessa picked her sister up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, making an attempt to dry her tears.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy." She sobbed.

"Do you want to play?"

"No, I want my Mommy."

"Hey," an idea suddenly came into Tessa's head. "Why don't you and I start Mommy's dress?"

"Okay, but I still miss them."

"Do you feel any better?"

"A lot. Sniffles are gone."

"Good honey, where are the twins?" She asked, taking her sister's hand as they went to the twin's room.

"What are you doing?" She demanded once they saw the twins jumping on their beds.

"Jumping Tessa!"

"Yeah, we're better!"

"Well stop!"

"No!"

"We're not gonna!"

"Yes, yes you are." She said as she got on the bed and proceeded to jump with them, she scooped them up in her arms and climbed off the bed.

"Let me go!" Michael said.

"Stop Tessa!" Olivia managed to free herself from Tessa's grasp.

"Fine." She said, releasing her hold on Michael. "Just please don't jump on the beds. Here, why don't you play Candy Land?" She pulled the game off of a nearby shelf. The twins exchanged bored glances.

"Okay." Olivia nodded in agreement. Her brother nodded. Tessa didn't quite believe them, but she ventured downstairs anyway, her little sister behind her.

As soon as they reached the kitchen Tessa brought a roll of Christmas paper out of the closet.

"What are we wrapping?" Sophie asked, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Nothing." She laid out the wrapping paper and pulled her drawing book out of her bag along with her pencil, eraser and ruler. "We're making Mommy's dress."

"Oh."

"What are you doing?"

"Making the pattern silly, after all, you can't make a dress without a pattern." She sneezed into her arm.

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"Ahh…" they heard Olivia scream from upstairs.

"Stay right here." Tessa told her sister and then ran back up to the twin's room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." The twins said, acting very sweet and innocent.

"Oh come on guys. You're not that sweet and innocent, what happened."

Apparently Tessa had appealed to Olivia's honesty.

"We were jumping again Tessa."

"And Livy fell off the bed."

"Guys, you could have gotten hurt. Please stop, like I asked you before."

"Okay where were we?" Tessa asked as she came down the stairs.

"We were drawing the pattern."

"Oh yes." She said.

"Ahhhhh………" Olivia screamed much louder this time and she heard a loud bang, and then a crash and finally a thud. Was it ever going to end!

………………….


	7. A series of unfortunate events

Chapter 7-

Tessa felt like a complete and total wreck, like she'd been hit by a train. She sniffled as she awoke. She had not been able to go to sleep until two o'clock in the morning the night before because her head had hurt so badly.

"Hey, you okay?" Zoë asked, her green eyes heavy with sleep.

"Yeah." She sneezed.

"I'll get the kids up, and I'll make breakfast you stay in bed for a little while."

"No Zoë, I'll do it." She proceeded to get up.

"No." She said, her tone was strict as she pushed Tessa back onto the bed and tucked her in. "I'll do it." And then she left. Tessa lay back down and closed her eyes. She was quite pleased to have this rest. Even so Tessa felt awful for wishing that her Mom could be there to take care of her.

………………..  
"Where's Tessa?" Michael asked.

"She's upstairs, I'm in charge this morning."

"Is she sick?"

"Yes, and sit down and have your breakfast." She told the twins.

"Does this mean that you are going to be taking us to the birthday party later?"

"No. Tessa's still, taking you."

"Why?"

"I can't drive, I'm only eleven! Meanwhile, have either of you seen Sophie?"

"No."

"Not today."

"That's odd. She's usually the first one up. You too stay right here, I'll be back." She said as she darted up the stairs.

Sophie's room was dark and quiet as she walked in. Her curtains were unopened and her toys remained undisturbed. Zoë tiptoed over to her sister's crib and peered over the side. She was sound asleep. Once she touched her she found that she was burning with fever. This made no sense! She had been so much better the day before, she had even said so! So, she carefully picked her up and carried her to her own room. She placed her under the covers next to their older sister.

"Umm?"

"No Tessa, go back to sleep."

"No, you better get Sophie out of my bed, or she'll get sick again."

"Feel her head, she's way worse than you have been." Tessa felt her sister's forehead. She looked up at Zoë who noted that her sister's glare was one of great concern.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked, jumping out of bed, seeming to forget her own illness.

"No."

"Feel her again." Zoë reached down to feel Sophie's head. "You said that she's hotter than I have been this whole time. Do you know what a temperature like the one that she has means for a two year old?" Zoë shook her head.

"It's very serious."

"I'll get the thermometer."

"And a cold wash cloth please." Tessa yelled to her sister as she went to change her clothes and start a new day, 'so much for sleeping in,' She thought.

………………….

"I hope she wakes up soon."

"Me too, but I don't think that we should try."

"Neither do I remember what Mom said."

"Oh, you mean the whole never awaken a sleeping baby, ever! Speech?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she'll just sleep it out."

"Maybe. Oh, I have to go check on the twins, I'll be right back."

Zoë heard nothing as she descended the stairs and this alarmed her slightly, but what alarmed her even more was what she saw when she reached the bottom step.

"What? How? How did you…? Ahhh!" Zoë screamed.

"We're sorry." The twins said.

In Zoë's absence the twins had successfully covered the room as well as themselves in flour.

"We were trying to make a cake."

"But it didn't turn out too good."

"We're sorry."

"That's okay guys, why don't we have a bath and then we can clean up the floor."

"What about the party?"

"That's hours from now, you'll make it there."

……………………

"When are you going to wake up sweetheart?" Tessa asked as she ran her fingers through her baby sister's strawberry blonde hair. The little girl began to stir in her sleep.

"Come on sweetie, wake up, wake up, come on, time to get up." She patted Sophie's hands.

"Momma." She whispered, still asleep.

"Wake up darling." Sophie did not reply, instead she just lay there, tossing and turning in delirium.

"How is she?" Zoe asked.

"She's hotter, and she's very sweaty. I'm awfully worried."

"The medicine didn't work?"

"No." She said.

"What about the twin's party?"

"I don't know, should we risk giving this to other kids?"

"Probably not, but they are okay, aren't they?"

"Maybe."

"We should probably just take them, they've just had another bath and are waiting downstairs."

"Okay, I don't want to leave Sophie." She sighed as she got up.

"I'll call you if anything happens."

………………..

"Are you guys okay, back there?" Tessa asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Good, then we're ready to go." She turned the key in the ignition. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring she answered it immediately.

"Hurry, she's waking up!" Zoe exclaimed.

………………..

"What about the party?" Olivia asked as they ran into the house.

"Olivia, we've got more important things to worry about now than the party, now will you guys please go to your room and find something not messy to do."

"What's wrong?" They followed her up the stairs.

"Nothing guys. Nothing at all." She said as she escorted the twins into their room and then ran down the hall.

………………..

"Is she awake?" Tessa asked as she burst into the room.

"Yes. Feel her head now, she's burning up, she says her stomach hurts her."

Suddenly Tessa got a feeling.

"Help me get her ready."

"Ready for what? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know I just need to get her to the hospital, that's all!" Tessa cried.


	8. Missing

Chapter 8- Missing

"What's wrong with Sophie?" Olivia asked, a deep concern in her eyes. Zoë turned and shut the door behind her.

"We, we don't know." She said, trying to hold back her tears and sound confident. Before she had realized what was going on, Olivia threw her arms around her.

"It's okay Zoë. She'll be fine."

"Where's Michael?"

"He doesn't get it, he's trying to read the Great Gatsby. He doesn't get that either."

"Olivia, I don't even understand that."

"Oh. Well, when will they be back?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"So, it could just be you and us tonight?"

"Yeah." She gulped, she'd never thought of this on those terms before. This made the whole situation twice as devastating.

………………..

After the surgery Tessa sat by her little sister's bedside. She did not want to leave, although she was required to, and soon. She was very worried about leaving poor little Sophie all by herself what if she were to wake up? What then? Tessa wanted to be there when that happened. After all, Sophie was very sensitive, not as sensitive as Zoë, but still, sensitive. Sophie was much better, but she was sound asleep. This was a good thing, for she had cried and cried all the way to the hospital, and all the whole time before her operation, but now she remained in a peaceful sleep. Fortunately all that had occurred was appendicitis. The normally cheerful little cherub would be back to herself in a few days or so. For now, however, she required rest, and rest she was getting. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she turned around immediately.

"Hi." Said one of the nurses.

"Hi."

"Listen, we've worked out a deal."

"We have?" Tessa said, having no idea what she was speaking of.

"Since your parents are missing…."

"What, my parents are missing?"

"Yes, we called where you said that they were staying and they haven't been seen for several days."

"Oh." She said, very troubled by this.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm sure that they'll find them." Tessa nodded as she held back the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"What deal have you made for me?"

"Well we've decided to allow you to come and stay with your sister."

"Thank you." She said.

"You'll still need an adult to get her out of the hospital."

"Okay." She nodded, thinking that perhaps Jodie's Mom could help her.

"Well, goodnight, I'll be praying for you."

"Thank you." She said. The nurse shut the door.

"Momma." Sophie said, still asleep.

Tessa stroked the little girl's hair. She kissed her.

"I miss our Momma too sweetheart, I miss our Momma too." She could control herself no longer and she began to cry.

………………..

Zoë had received no word from anyone all day. Suddenly the phone rang, she was excited and she answered it upon the second ring.

"Hello." She asked, eager to converse with anyone, perhaps even a telemarketer.

"Hey." It was Damien; the boy who, three Christmas's prior had tried to make it look like he was trying to kill her. Now, however, they were friends. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well, I'm here by myself with the twins. Sophie is in the hospital."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Zoë began to cry.

"Hey, can I come over and cheer you up?"

"Sure." She said.

"Great, I'll be there in a half hour!"

"Okay." Zoë hung up the phone and then picked it up again, intending to invite Lauren and Lizzie over as well.

………………..

"What?" Zoë yelled over the loud music.

"This is some party Zoë."

"Your gonna be in so much trouble!"

In short, Damien had not exactly just brought himself over. He had invited a plethora of people to the house. Most of whom Zoë had never seen before. The music blared on the CD player; it was so loud that Zoë couldn't hear herself think. She and Lauren and Lizzie sat on the staircase, they were not enthusiastic about this wild party, but none of them had any ideas on how to stop it. Suddenly some kid raced past them on a skateboard and ran into the wall, fell down and got back up. That was just a small example of the mayhem. To make matters worse, Zoë thought she heard a few things break, and she thought she heard talk of spilled orange juice on a rug. She was going to be in so much trouble. She just wanted it all to end. Well, at least the twins were having a good time. They were the life of the party. Michael, who was very charismatic anyway, was running around telling jokes, which the people found highly funny. Olivia was breaking out of her shyness by greeting everyone in the whole room. Suddenly Zoë heard a loud crash.

"Oh Father," she prayed, "Send me help, make this stop!" Suddenly a dark but loving shadow was cast across the staircase where the girls sat. Zoë looked up.

"Hi Uncle Sam." She said, he didn't look too happy.

"What is the meaning of this young lady?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I invited Damian over and Lizzie and Lauren too. Damien brought all of these people over, and they've been destroying things. I'm afraid that the music is so loud that the police will come soon. And well, I don't know hardly any of these people! Help us, please!"

"Gladly." He said, turning off the music, the whole room stopped and stared at him, wide eyed.

"Now all of you get out!" He commanded.

The whole room began to walk out the front door, mumbling to each other and laughing as they did so, a few turning back to look at Sam. It was only then that Zoë was able to survey the damage. Thankfully Damien had gone with his friends, but Lizzie and Lauren had stayed. The room had trash all over it, cups and dishes were scattered absolutely everywhere. In the kitchen there was spilt juice all over and one broken dish that she figured would go virtually unnoticed.

"Your not going to tell on me, are you Uncle Sam?" He thought for a moment, and then he smiled. He put his arm around Zoë's shoulder. "No, I'm not going to tell on you." Zoë sighed with relief. When suddenly she heard the front door unlock, she was horrified. Certainly Tessa would punish her. What if it were Aunt Tess, that's who she was really worried about.

"Mommy!" Olivia screeched as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi Pumpkin Head. How is everything?"

"Zoë had a party, it was loud and there were a lot of people, it was real fun."

"A party Zoë?" Gloria looked up at her.

"Well Aunt Gloria, I didn't plan a party, but my friend, as you can see invited the entirety of the sixth grade over."

"And we're helping to clean up." Michael said proudly, as he hugged his Mother.

"Why are you back so soon?"

"Because your sister is in the hospital."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because the hospital called us and told us to come right away."

"But, where are my Mom and Dad?" She asked as Adam walked into the room, he and Gloria exchanged glances that puzzled Zoë. Lizzie and Lauren quietly slipped out the front door and Sam just simply disappeared.

"Michael, Olivia, will you guys please go to your room and I'll be up on a minute. Okay?" The twins did as their Dad asked and they retreated up the stairs.

Gloria and Adam led Zoë over to the couch and sat her down in front of them.

"Sweetheart." Gloria began in a somewhat apprehensive fashion. "We want you to know that we love you very much and we'll always be here for you, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered, emotion could clearly be detected in her voice.

"Your Mommy and your Daddy are, well, they're missing darling."

"What, what's going to happen to us?" She exclaimed as she burst into tears and fell into her Aunt's embrace.

"We are going to find your Mommy and Daddy, and until then we are going to take care of you, all of you, even Tessa." Adam told her.

"Okay." She pulled away from Gloria; she got up and headed for the stairs. "I love you too. But just remember, you're not my Mom and you're not my Dad." And then she stormed up the stairs.

………………..

"This is lovely darling." Monica said, thrilled that they had finished. They had spent their day constructing a temporary shelter, and although it was not the most beautiful thing that Monica had ever seen she figured that it would do more than suffice.

Their first task had been finding a place to build. Location, location, location, that was the key thing after all. Then they had to find things to build with. They found that, first and foremost the raft, which they had arrived, upon was an excellent substitute for not only a floor but for a bed. The difficult part had been finding something to go over the raft. It took a few hours that they didn't have but they came up with a solution and put that solution to plan. When they finished they gazed upon their grass-raft house with pride.

"It is great, isn't it?" He replied, kissing her softly.

A drop of rain fell on her face. Both of them felt it. And hand in hand, they went inside. The rain began to fall gently and grew increasingly stronger by the minute, slowly putting out the blazing bonfire outside the small thatched house. Andrew held his wife in his arms; he ran his fingers through her hair, as he kissed her face and neck.

"You know, sometimes, I still can't believe we're together."

"Me neither my darling."

"Are you tired?"

"Not in the least bit. Are you?"

"No." He said as he kissed her forehead.

He then began to kiss her all the way down to her lips, where he stopped and their kiss grew heavier. As they did so, the rain continued to pour outside. The rain clamed them, almost as thought it was singing to them. Monica's heart began to beat faster and faster as their passion grew.

"I love you." She whispered softly into the night.

"I love you too my love, my world, my life, my angel."


	9. I'll be here for you

Chapter 9- I'll be here for you

Monica was awoken the next morning by the fresh sent of the sea. She smiled as she glanced at her husband, who was still sleeping peacefully. She kissed him gently so as to not wake him up just yet. She laid back down and tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't, perhaps she could get a start on all of the things that they had to do that day, before Andrew even woke up. That would be a nice surprise for him. But first, she felt that she really needed a bath, because, after all, she was covered in sand and dirt, which kept making her sneeze. So she made her way down to the beach. She waded into the water and then she took a deep breath and went under. Out of nowhere she felt that something had wrapped its self around her and was tightening its grip. Suddenly she was allowed to come up for air. Gasping, she turned around to face her captor, and it turned out to be her husband. She laughed as their lips met in a firry kiss and he ran his finders though her wet hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Wings."

"Good morning my darling." She said as he stared intently into her eyes.

"You know, sometimes, I don't know why I didn't fall in love with you the minute that I laid eyes upon you."

"Maybe you did. Maybe you just didn't know it then."

"Still, we wasted two years."

"A year and a half."

"We only knew each other for a year and a half?"

"Yes. And, by the way, I fell in love with you when I first saw you."

He smiled and kissed her again. She ran her hand down his back as he deepened their kiss. The couple fell back into the water, the waves covering them like a silk blanket. They came back up, gasping for air and laughing happily. As soon as they had recovered he took her in his arms again.

"I don't know when I fell in love with you. But I do know this. I love you more now than I did when I married you. And when I married you, I loved you more than I ever thought possible. And everyday, I love you more and more." He was barely able to finish before their lips met again, this time in an intense, demanding manner.

"I love you." She whispered as they pulled apart, her lips barely inches from his.

"I love you too, my precious angel, more than you can ever, ever imagine."

He couldn't seem to help himself and he kissed his wife once more. The kiss lasted for quite a long time, for he couldn't bring himself to let go of her and she didn't want him to let her go. Finally, when both required air they broke their kiss.

"Andrew." She whispered.

"Yeah." He said, sweetly kissing the top of her head.

"Do you ever think you're dreaming?"

"Yes. Because everyday with you is like living in a dream world."

"And every moment in your arms is another dream."

"And each kiss is a blessing." He kissed her lips very quickly and softly, holding her tighter and kissing the top of her head once more.

………………..

The minute that Tessa arrived back in the house she ran up the stairs, down the hall and into her bedroom. There she found Zoe lying on her bed crying. Tessa climbed on her bed beside her and threw her arms around her. Only instead of giving her words of comfort she too began to cry.

"What's wrong with our baby sister?"

"She's great, it was her appendix, she'll be home in a few days."

"Tessa, I have a question."

"Sure."

"I know that it's not really up to you, but if Mom and Dad really are gone can Sophie and I come with you? Uncle Adam and Aunt Gloria are great and everything, but.."

"I understand, and I promise that I won't leave you guys, okay?"

"Okay. I wish Grandma was here." By Grandma, she met Aunt Tess, they sometimes called her that.

"I do too."

"I'm here babies." She said as she sat on the bed and gathered the girls in her arms.

"Will our Mom and Dad be okay?" Zoe sniffled.

"Yes. But just remember, that I'll always be here for you."

"Please don't leave us Grandma, please." Tessa cried, as she clung to her grandmother.

"I won't. I won't. Want me to tell you about when you were little?"

"Yes." The girls nodded.

"Alright, but first we must pray."

And so they prayed. By the time that they had finished their long prayer, a frightened, exhausted Zoe had fallen asleep. Tess tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight.

"Now, what can I do for you baby?" She asked Tessa.

"Well," she replied as she hugged Tess, "I'd like to talk, but I need to get back to Sophie. I don't want to leave her alone."

"No, Gloria's taking care of that. You just sit with me."

"Okay." She whispered as she clung to Tess, she now felt free to let the tears that had built up inside her for the past few hours flow out of her eyes as though they were competing with Niagra Falls.

………………..

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked. Tessa sat by her bedside in the hospital.

"You and I," she said, "are going to finish Mommy's dress."

"Where is Mommy?" She asked. Tessa didn't know how to respond to this.

"She's still on vacation."

"Oh." Although the little girl was puzzled as to why her aunt had suddenly come and not her mother, she was too tired to say anything else.

"Go home?" Sophie asked eagerly.

"No, not today." Sophie looked as though she might cry.

"You get to go home tomarrow morning. So just sit and relax. Now, the dress is the thing!"


	10. Just emotions taking me over

Chapter 10- Just emotions taking me over

Tessa thought as she sat at the kitchen table cutting out the silk that she had chosen for the dress. What was the point in doing this anyway? It had been two weeks since her parents had gone missing, and in that time they had all felt miserable. Especially Tess and the three sisters. Tessa didn't know what to make of anything and, unless it were to comfort one of her sisters she rarely spoke. Zoë was growing rebellious and grew into the habit of talking back to her elders. Only poor little Sophie understood nothing, and cried for her mother often. It was true though that Tessa and Zoë were guilty of crying for their mother, but it occurred at night when only each other could hear. Despite all of this hope still burned somewhere deep inside of Tessa's heart. Suddenly she heard yelling coming from the other room.

'Oh no, she's doing it again!' Tessa's mind screamed as she threw down her sewing and ran into the living room.

………………..

"You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do!" Zoë screamed as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Adam." Tessa apologized.

"I know. It's okay." He sighed.

"No it's not. Zoë's a 'Daddy's girl,' after all. She's very sensitive about this. Maybe it should just be me who tells her what to do from now on."

"I think you're right. She'll listen to you."

Tessa got up and made her way towards the stairs.

"Uncle Adam?" She asked once she got there.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"Yeah. They'll be just fine."

Satisfied with his answer Tessa headed up the stairs. Still she wondered when peace would return to their house. The twin's door was shut, as they, who had no worries, were peacefully asleep. On the contrary, Sophie's door was wide open and as she walked by she saw Aunt Gloria reading to her in the rocking chair. Once she reached the room that she shared with Zoë she turned the doorknob very carefully. The door squeaked as it opened and when Tessa looked inside she expected to see her sister lying on her bed, but instead she was greeted by a lonely, empty room, the window was left wide open.

………………..

"Andrew, what day is it?" Monica asked as she lay on her husband's chest snacking on a bowl (made from a coconut), of grapes.

"That's a good question." He said, stroking her hair.

"I think its Sunday, Sunday the 26th."

"The 26th! Oh Andrew, we were supposed to be home two weeks ago! Oh my poor little girls, they must be so afraid!"

"Calm down Monica. Gloria and Adam must be home by now. Meanwhile, why hasn't anybody come and looked for us?"

"Because maybe they can't find us."

"Maybe. Do you think that we should pray for help? I mean we've prayed everyday, but we haven't prayed for someone to find us."

"Okay, but not just yet." He said, tightening his grip on her.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't had a vacation that lasted this long in three hundred years. Three hundred years Monica! I didn't even know you three hundred years ago! I really just want to have a little more time with you, alright?"

"Alright." She said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Now, what is there to do with the rest of the day?"

"What ever we want."

"That's the spirit!"

"Andrew?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss the girls?"

"Of course. But, when I have my beautiful wife here all to myself, I must admit that it's hard to think of anything else."

"How can you think of just yourself Andrew!" She demanded as she got up and rushed away from him. Andrew sighed and glanced heavenward.

Monica was mad. How could he not think of the girls? Especially in a time such as that! When they were alone, and had no idea what happened to their parents. Monica could only begin to imagine the chaos that ensued back home. Yet, as she walked she began to feel guilty. Of course after that feeling set in she realized that she needed to pray. So she stopped where she was and did just that. Then she continued walking, this time in search of her husband.

He sat there, in their temporary shelter, for a while and talked to the Father. Then he went to go look for his wife. He searched for her for a few hours. Finally he went back to the 'house,' hoping that she would have returned by that time, but she was nowhere to be found. He was growing very nervous about this. Where could she have gone? What could have happened to her? How could he make it up to her? The sun was setting over the horizon. The day's last sun shined over the water and made it sparkle. Andrew built a bonfire in front of their makeshift house. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked up, and there she was.

"Andre." She said softly as she dropped to her knees and took both of his hands in both of hers. "I'm sorry."

"No Angel Girl, I'm the one who's sorry."

"No I am."

"Maybe then, we both are. I'm sorry, you're right, I was just thinking too much about myself."

"Actually, I was beginning to think that you were right, at least, partly."

"Why?"

"Because we are a married couple. We've never had time a way like this before. With or without each other, this is a special gift and I took it for granted. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I was being selfish. I was putting my self above being a Dad and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes darling, and you're the best daddy I know." He smiled at this remark.

"Anyway. Let's just enjoy out time alone together. But first, we must pray."

Andrew and Monica then engaged in a long and beautiful prayer. By the time that their prayer had ended the sun had finally descended over the edge of the earth. Now only the bright crescent moon shone upon the water and the stars lit up the sky like fireflies on a summer's night. Andrew kissed his wife's neck as he slipped off her silk over shirt. She ran her hands across his bare back as their lips met. With his other hand he caressed her face. He pulled away from her just to get lost in her eyes for a few seconds, and he smiled. Then, he pressed his lips against hers in hungry anticipation. Sharing the same hunger, she responded by running her fingers through his hair and pulling her body closer to his. Taking his wife in his arms, they tumbled into the sand.

………………..


	11. The perfect storm

Chapter 11-The Perfect Storm

Tessa sighed as she climbed out the window. She figured that it was best for her to just deal with this herself. She found that it was easy to reach the ground. She looked up and marveled at how far she'd climbed. She turned when she heard a noise in the rose bushes.

"Zoë?" She asked. No reply came and she approached the bushes.

So Tessa searched the backyard for her sister and she climbed to their tree house to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally Tessa made it out onto the street. She was puzzled by where she should go next so she stopped and she prayed and she ran down the street toward central park.

'This is perfect.' She thought, as it was widely known that Central Park was just not a safe place to be at night. Especially for a little girl, remember, Zoë is only eleven. By the time that Tessa reached the park it began to rain. It started out slow and became a torrential downpour as she ran. She prayed that she'd find her sister safe and sound. Eventually she stopped to catch her breath. She was soaking wet, and very thankful that she was wearing jeans because she was also covered in mud. As for her pink converse tennis shoes, well, she figured that she should probably just throw them away. She surveyed the area around her as she rested and quickly checked her watch. She had no idea just how long she'd been running, searching and praying. Now she felt like she was going to cry. Suddenly she decided to take a new direction and she began running again. After what seemed like forever she came upon a bench, which she'd never known was there, (she thought that she knew almost every inch of this park by now). The bench was sheltered by a canopy that the trees had made, and there she found Zoë. She approached her very quietly. The last thing that she wanted to do was allow her to run a way. Zoë was also soaking wet and she was sobbing, she sat on the bench hugging her knees her head down. Tessa could feel herself begin to cry at the sight of her sister, so miserable. She sat next to her and quickly took her in her arms. To her surprise, Zoë hugged back.

"Shu. There now. It's alright." Tessa said through her own tears.

"Then how come you're crying?"

"Because I feel the same way you do." She admitted. "But I promise it'll be okay."

"I, I just hate it when Uncle Adam and Aunt Gloria tell me what to do. It makes me feel like, like…"

"Please don't say it. I know what you mean. They mean well you know. They love us, they just want to protect us."

"I know Tessa. I'm just scared." Tessa hugged her sister even tighter.

"I know. I know."

"Do we have to go home?"

"No. Not yet."

……………………

Andrew and Monica walked along the beach hand in hand. They were having the best time that they could recall having in years, or, at least the most peaceful. As they walked neither of them said a thing, they just merely enjoyed each other's company. Monica could feel the silky sand under her feet and the breeze blowing on her face as they walked.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

"Yes darling, everything is at perfect peace." She kissed him, and they continued walking.

"You miss the kids, don't you?" Monica said nothing in reply. "I do too, you know?"

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm really beginning to."

"I'm glad. But…"

"But what?"

"I still want to stay. Just for a little while at least."

"I do too." He said, just as thunder struck and a flash of lightening hit, striking the nearest tree, casing it to fall. It narrowly missed them.

Andrew didn't hesitate and grabbed his wife's hand and together they ran threw the woods. Monica was scared. She thought that running threw the woods would only bring them into more danger. She, however, was too afraid to say anything. So she clung desperately to his hand, and it began to rain heavily as they ran. Her fear of loosing him at this time, out weighed all other emotions that were running threw her mind. Finally they came upon a cave and they ran inside. Monica thought that this cave was unsafe, but better than outside where they had a chance of having a tree fall on them. Monica and Andrew struggled to catch their breath as they sat down, still clinging to each other. When Monica had finally caught her breath she turned to her husband, and looked deep in his green eyes. He, in turn stared back into her eyes, which were full of fear, and the fear was threatening to spill out.

He wanted, more than anything to make her fear go away. So, he took her in his arms and just held her. She felt safe in his embrace and she lye her head on his chest. He ran his fingers threw her hair as his eyes traveled around the dark cave. He hoped that there was noting else in that cave but them, like bats for example. But he was comforted when the sky grew darker and nothing happened. The storm was growing worse. It was evident that they'd have to be there for quite a while. Inside the cave Andrew found some sticks to build a fire with, and so he did, and it gave them a sufficient amount of light. The cave however, was still dark. This upset Andrew a little, but he said nothing, as he could do nothing about it. This fact, made Monica smile because she thought that it was rather romantic, and she thought that this night and this setting were the perfect place for something romantic. Andrew lay back down on the ground next to his wife, and together they watched the fire. Andrew tightened his grip on his wife as the storm grew louder and louder.

They were cold, but they were glad to have each other's warmth. Monica turned around to face her husband. Even now, on the cold hard ground she was determined to have a romantic night. She threw her arms around him as their lips met. He tightened his hold on her, and he deepened their kiss, causing her to press her lips even harder against his, and finally pull away. After a few seconds he pulled her back into his embrace. She felt safe in his arms, happy, and also overwhelmed because she still could not believe that she was his wife and he was her husband. After all those years, it was still so very incredible to her. His warm hands ran up her back as he kissed her. Her skin tingled under his touch, and all she knew was that she wanted that moment to last forever.

………………..

The next morning, Tessa woke up and found that they were still in the park. The spring sun shone brightly in her face. They had slept there all night! It was then that Zoë began to stir and finally lifted her head.

"Zoë, get up quick. We slept here all night!"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. But hurry." She said. "We have to get back before they know that we were gone."

So Tessa and Zoë got up and ran all they way back to the house. Once they got inside, they slowed down, but hurried to their room where they discovered that it was about six o'clock in the morning and that everyone was still asleep. So, they discarded their soaking wet clothes and hurried into their pajamas. It was then that they heard someone walking towards their room. They each dove into bed pretended to be asleep. Tessa was curious to see who was coming, and with one eye open, she watched as their doorknob turned clockwise…


	12. We're going home

Chapter 12- We're going home!

Suddenly the door flew open and Tessa was surprised to see Sophie. What in the world was she doing up so early? This was unlike her. Tessa watched as Sophie climbed onto her bed and crawled up next to her. She simply sat there and stared at her.

"Good morning Sophie."

"Morning Tessa!"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Dress!"

"Dress? Oh, you mean Mommy's dress!"

"Yes pwease."

"Oh, well, I don't…"

"Let's do it Tessa! I'd love to help!" Zoë sprang up.

"Okay. It's settled then, we'll do it!" Tessa said, her spirits lifted, now that her sister's were.

"Yay!" Sophie squealed.

………………..

So the girls got out of bed and prepared for their day. They then retreated to the kitchen where they resumed their work on the dress for their mother. By eight o'clock they were on a roll, so to speak.

"Good morning girls." Came the voice of Aunt Gloria.

"Good morning Aunt Gloria." They said in unison.

"Wow, what are you three so cheery about today?"

"We're just happy, that's all."

"We're optimistic."

"This is for our Mommy." Sophie said, holding up a piece of the dress.

Gloria smiled and laughed.

"I'm sure she'll love it too." She kissed each of the girls on top of their head and grabbed her coat off the rack. "Tessa, will you please take care of the twins today. They're in their room."

"Of course." She said. "Where's Uncle Adam?"

"He left very early this morning. He'll be back around dinner, I think." She laughed as she disappeared.

………………..

A couple of hours later the kids were all standing in a row in the living room, patiently awaiting the orders of Tessa, who held a feather duster over her shoulder.

"Michael, Olivia. You put away all the toys. Zoë, dust everything. And Sophie, fall out." They all walked off in the order that they were told. "As for me, I have to watch them fix the window.

It was pleasant in the city that day, and Tessa sat in the living room sewing on the dress as she watched the new window being put in. Although Aunt Gloria and Uncle Adam had already found out about it, she hoped that her parents wouldn't notice. It was, after all, their house, which they'd gotten just after she'd been born. If they noticed it, it wasn't her problem, or Zoë's for that matter, it's not like they'd caused the window to be broken. If anything, they could be pinned for helping to fix, said window. Finally Zoë, Sophie and the twins marched back into the living room.

"We're finished." Olivia informed her.

"So are we." Said one of the workmen, and with that they left.

"Thank you." Tessa called as she heard the front door shut. "Good job guys. What do you want to do now?"

"Dress!"

"No Sophie, a little later."

"Well, it's four o'clock. It's time for Michael's reading lesson." Olivia said, taking her brother by the hand as she turned and she dragged him up the stairs.

"But Livy! I hardly know my ABC's!" They heard him cry out. The three sisters exchanged glances.

"Well, Sophie, I guess that we can go and work on the dress."

………………….

The next morning when Monica woke up she could feel the sun shinning into the cave. Andrew was still fast asleep below her. She marveled at how he had managed to fall asleep on the ground as he had. She could not, and that was why she had chosen to sleep on top of him. She tried to get up, but when she did her husband's arms wrapped around her and she was unable to move. Monica stared at him for a moment. She thought that he was so cute when he was asleep. She kissed him softly, in an effort to wake him up. She knew for sure that he was tired, as he didn't wake up. She kissed him again and he began to stir, he kissed her back.

"Andrew, wake-up." She whispered. Finally his eyes flew open. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning gorgeous." He greeted her, kissing her softly.

"We should get going."

"Yeah, you're right." He let go of his wife and they got up. He put on his shirt, which had 'come off' during the night and they headed out.

Hand in hand they ventured into the sunlight. The Island looked completely different than it had the day before. There was debris everywhere. They hoped that their temporary house would be where they left it, and intact upon their return, and to their delight, it was. They crawled inside and layback down, both happy to lye on a soft surface.

"Andrew."

"Yes."

"I think that it's time that we start thinking about going home. After all, it's not just us that we have to think about. We have three very important responsibilities back in New York."

"You're right. Let's pray to go back home. Monica?"

It was then that he realized that she had fallen asleep. He laughed as he kissed her. Being pretty tired himself he said a quick prayer for their safe return home and not long after, he too was overcome with sleep.

When Andrew woke up several hours later, he discovered that they were in the raft, in the middle of the water. He looked around them. The Island was nowhere insight. But when he looked directly ahead of them he saw land and he was happy. He looked at it carefully and realized that it was where they had originally been on vacation.

"Monica, wake up." He shook her.

"What, Andrew, what?" she yawned. Then she looked around them. Her eyes widened.

"It's okay sweetie, look." He pointed to the land ahead of them. Monica looked at it closely and then she recognized it. She squealed and threw her arms around her husband.

"Oh Andrew, we're going home!"

"Yes we are Angel Girl." He kissed her cheek. "Yes we are."


	13. Home sweet home

Chapter 13- Home sweet home

This is the last chapter of The hardest assignment ever. I hope that you've all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I will be starting the next installment of my series soon, perhaps even this week. Special thanks to:

Deyse- I'm glad that you liked it so much! Thank you so much for your reviews. They have been very encouraging to me.

Hawaianangelgirl- I'm a shipper lover too. And, as we've agreed upon before, and I'm sure we all do, Andrew and Monica are the best couple ever! Thanks for the reviews!

Rach- Thanks so much for reviewing all my stories! I appreciate the support!

Lady-jolly- Thanks for the reviews. I've enjoyed receiving them and reading your stuff too!

Starlight63- Thanks for the review!

………………..

That night Tessa finished the dress. Her little sisters had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, as had the rest of the house. It was now the wee hours of the morning, as her mother would say. When she finally finished she tried on the dress. It was beautiful, and it was going to look even better on her mother. After a few minutes she hung the dress back up and laid it across her mother's bed. Then she went back to her own room and climbed into bed with both of her sisters. They had grown accustomed to sleeping together in the past few days.

Tessa had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She was uncomfortable. Her twin bed was much too small for the three of them, and she couldn't move, because if she did she would unavoidably end up waking Sophie up and she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep this late at night. So, she was stuck. Tessa closed her eyes and made a great effort to go to sleep. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only about five minutes, she fell asleep.

………………..

Monica and Andrew were so very happy when their feet finally touched land once again. And not just land either this was civilized land! They walked hand in hand up to the hotel resort that they'd left weeks ago.

"Ah, I see you've returned." The owner of the hotel addressed them in a thick British accent. "Have a nice evening out?" He joked.

"Yes." Andrew and Monica laughed.

"Well, I'm afraid that we couldn't keep your room for the time that you were gone, but I do have your luggage here. And if you'd like to you can have a room free tonight and tomorrow."

"Thank you for your offer, but I think it's best if we go home." Monica said.

"You're so right." He agreed. "It is, however a shame to have such great guests leaving." He said as he brought their luggage around to them.

"Good-bye and good luck!" He called as they waved.

Monica and Andrew then headed straight to the airport and caught the next flight straight to New York.

………………….

Zoë was the first of the three sisters to wake up that next morning. She carefully crawled out of Tessa's bed and got back into her own. It was much too early to start the day, for the sun had not even risen. Zoë looked at the clock beside her bed. It was only four-thirty in the morning. She yawned; but she was not tired, not in the least. So she opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her mini book light and her scrapbook. The first thing she encountered was a photograph taken long before she was ever born. It was one that she knew well. It was her parents on the day they met, and it had to have been taken about twenty years ago, if not even earlier than that. She studied it for a few moments. She loved the way it looked, she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she missed her Mom and Dad so much. She smiled as she turned the page. They had been so happy all those years. She smiled as she flipped threw the pages and the memories. Finally she came upon her own birth, and admitted to her self that she had been a pretty cute baby. Finally she came to the end of the book and she tucked it back into her nightstand. The sunlight began to shine threw the window and Zoë felt an overwhelming urge to begin her day.

……………….…

Zoë was downstairs by herself before the rest of the house was even awake. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she felt that something was about to happen; and whatever it was, she was ready for it. She preoccupied herself with tiding up the living room, which they had made significant improvements on in the past few days. Suddenly she heard someone walking behind her, she turned quickly. It was Tessa and Sophie, all ready for the day as well.

"We felt the need to get ready too."

"Yeah, but ready for what. That's the question."

"I don't know."

"I know!" Sophie said.

"You do?" Her sister's asked.

"May be Mommy and Daddy are coming."

Tessa and Zoë exchanged glances. Tessa sighed a sad sigh and bent down to her baby sister.

"Sophie…" Tessa began as she took the little girl's hands in her own. Tessa was interrupted by the noise of a key turning in a lock. All the girls immediately directed their attention towards the front door. It had turned! The three of them said nothing as the door flew open.

"Daddy!" Zoë cried as she ran into her father's arms.

"Oh Zoë." He said as he kissed her softly and hugged her.

"Mommy!" Tessa and Sophie squealed as they ran to meet their mother. She gathered them in her arms and hugged them tightly. She kissed each of them once and she kissed each of them twice. She began to cry as she pulled them closer to her. The girls began to cry too.

"Oh, I missed my wee girls so much." She said.

"Mom, we have a surprise for you." Tessa said, taking her mother by the hand and leading her up the stairs. This left Zoë and Andrew alone.

"I love you Daddy." She said.

"I love you too Zoë."

………………….

"Oh my gosh girls, this is so beautiful." Monica said, shocked as she looked at the dress. "Where did you get this?"

"We made it, and I designed it."

"Really Tessa!" Her mother said, delighted. "Thank you so much."

"Wow, Monica, that's simply gorgeous." Andrew said as he came into the room, holding Zoë by the hand.

"Thank you, but you must give Tessa the credit. She designed it."

"Really, you did that?" Tessa nodded.

"That's amazing. You sure have talent." He said hugging her, as Monica gathered Zoë in her arms. Zoë clung tightly to her mother. Sophie wrapped her little arms around her Dad's leg and he picked her up.

"So, how have you been?" Tessa asked, curious to know where her parents had been off to for the past several weeks.

Monica and Andrew exchanged glances.

"Well." Their mother told them, "It's a long story. Wait for you're dad and I to get settled and we'll be down in a minute."

The girls complied and they waited for their parents in the living room.

"So, what's new with you girls?"

"I had an operation." Sophie said excitedly. Monica's eyes grew huge and she looked up at Tessa.

"It was just her appendix, that's all." Monica and Andrew sighed with relief.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Sophie nodded.

"Good honey. What about you Zoë?"

"Well, I kinda got a little crazy after you went missing. That was only because I was really scared though. I ran away from home two nights ago."

"Zoë.."

"It's okay, it turned out well. Tessa followed me and she helped me."

"And then, it started to rain." Tessa reminded her. "And then we fell asleep in the middle of central park, and we woke up and ran home."

"Oh my girls don't ever do that again."

"We won't." They promised.

"So, Mom, Dad, where have you been for the past couple of weeks?"

"We were stranded on a deserted island."

"Really?" Zoë asked.

"Yes."

"Did you have fun?"

"Uh..yeah." Monica answered, feeling rather guilty.

………………..

"It feels so good to be in a real bed again." Monica cried as she felt her skin hit the warm sheets.

"And to wear pajamas again."

"And to be clean."

"And to see the girls."

"Don't forget civilization. Andrew, we haven't eaten in two weeks."

"You're right. Oh well, we can wait a little while longer."

"Andrew, you want to fool around a little?"

"No. I can honestly say that I'm tired of it. And I'm tired."

"Good I didn't really want to either."

They laughed as he took her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she kissed him back. He kissed her again, but this time he brought her face to meet his and the kiss grew increasingly passionate by the second, somehow, she ended up in his arms on top of him. He wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She was barely able to finish what she was saying before their lips met once more.


End file.
